Danny Phantom: How it All Began
by Mary Penelope
Summary: This is how Danny Fenton went from a normal boy, to a Half-ghost superhero in disguise. Dun dun dun! I own nothing, and a good portion of this is from Memory Blank. Enjoy!  Penelope, over and out!
1. How it All Began

**Danny Phantom: How it All Began**

_Okay, so I recently got a little obsessed with Danny. I watched most of the shows (the only one I haven't seen is Control Freaks because I think it's dumb) and I've been reading DP fan fiction like a nutter. So I finally decided to just write something already. I originally wanted this to be a one-shot, but might end up as a two-shot, or even a multi-chapter story. It all depends. Read and Review, or Vlad will come for you in your sleep! Muhahahahaha!_

"Would you guys knock it off!" Danny Fenton yelled at his two best friends, Tucker and Sam. Usually they were pretty low-key, but today they were busy seeing who could poke Danny the most without getting slapped.

"Oh, come on dude. We're just joking around." Tucker, a techno geek who couldn't live without his PDA and various other gadgets, grinned.

"Yeah." Sam, a pretty goth who was also an ultra recyclo-vegetarian, told him. "It's a scientific experiment that will make us better informed on who's the better poker."

"Whatever." He groaned, staring out the window of the bus glumly.

"Yo, dude. What's up with you lately? You're even gloomier than Sam." Tucker told him.

Danny sighed. "It's my parents. They won't stop with their stupid ghost obsession! And worse, their trying to get me into ghost-fighting!"

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asked.

"I wish I were." Danny groaned. "And tonight they say that we can't go out like we've been planning because they want to show me their latest invention!"

They stepped off the bus and began walking down the street towards Danny's place.

"What?" Tucker looked at him frantically. "You have to be joking! I mean, it's the Dead Teacher Marathon! How can they deny you that?"

"Believe me, I wish I knew." He sighed. "But don't let me put a damper on things. Go on ahead. You can tell me about it tomorrow."

"Thanks Danny!" Tucker grinned. "We'll see you tomorrow then!" He turned and started to run for it, but Sam grabbed him by the shirt.

"Hold it techno geek. Danny's our best friend! We can't leave him in the middle of a parental crisis!" She turned to talk to her blue-eyed, black-haired buddy. "We'll come over later when your parents are done with you. At least then we can play some video games or whatever."

"Oh yeah Sam. You've really got my back." Danny grumbled as she and Tucker raced off in the opposite direction.

"Call us once your parents are gone!" Tucker yelled over his shoulder.

Danny sighed and shook his head. "Well." He stated, turning to look at the front door to the 'Fenton Works,' as his parents had named it. "Here goes nothing."

The instant he entered the building, he was bombarded by his parents.

"Danny! You're here! Let's go downstairs. It's time for you to see..." Danny's father, Jack Fenton, whom thought himself a smart man, but really was just... well, dumb.

"Jack!" Maddie Fenton and Danny's mother, scolded. "Don't give it away yet! It's supposed to be a surprise!" She smiled at her despondent son. "Come on Danny, cheer up! After all, you're about to witness the latest in ghost hunting technology!"

He just groaned as he followed them downstairs.

"And now, Danny boy, behold!" Jack said as he grabbed the sheet covering the invention. "The Fenton Ghost Portal!"

He ripped away the sheet to reveal a giant tunnel in the wall of their basement.

"And now," Maddie told him as she took hold of the plug. "Behold as we finally see the inside of the Ghost Zone!" She stuck the plug into the socket and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Wow," Danny commented. "The Ghost Zone sure looks like the inside of your ridiculous tunnel. I'll be in my room." He turned and walked away, listening to his parents blather on. Finally, they left to get some more parts for the failed invention, and Danny knew that they would be gone for quite a long time. So he whipped out his latest favorite game, Rainforest Demolition, grabbed some snacks, and snagged his dad's copy of Dead Teacher 3. At least they'd still have SOME Dead Teacher related activities. Finally, he called Tucker and Sam and informed them that the parents had left the building. They were over in a few minutes.

"By the way, Danny," Sam asked as they walked upstairs to Danny's room. "What was it that they made this time?"

"Some stupid ghost portal." He sighed. "Nothing good."

"Are you kidding?" Sam screeched to a stop. "That's actually cool for once! Come on, you gotta show us!"

"Yeah Danny, come on!" Tucker begged.

Danny didn't want to, but eventually, Sam and Tuck wore him down. He took them downstairs.

They saw the portal and claimed it awesome. Then Sam noticed some of Jack's white jumpsuits and made Danny stand in front of the portal with one for a picture.

"Smile!" She called to him as she flashed the camera. He blinked.

"Okay, I showed you the portal, can we get out of here now? My parents could be back any minute!" He told them, dying to get upstairs to his room where no ghost-fighting related junk could follow him. "Besides, they - say it doesn't work, anyway."

"Come on, Danny." Sam urged him as she stepped in front of the opening. "A **Ghost Zone**? Aren't you curious?" She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "You gotta check it out."

Danny thought about it for a minute. "You know what? You're right! Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal?" Before he could change his mind, he slipped on the suit, which he was still holding, and prepared to go in. Sam took a look at him stopped.

"Hang on." She sighed. She reached over and pulled off a picture of Danny's dad that was on the front of the suit. She held it up and pointed to it. "You can't go walking around with _that_ on your chest!"

Danny smiled and turned to the portal. He walked inside.

Everything looked the same. Just a bunch of wires and metal. He went to go lean against a wall, accidentally hitting something that was sitting there. But before he could wonder what it was, there was a flash of green light and he felt an intense pain all over his body.

"!" He screamed as he passed out.

_Okay, so I also thought I'd address something else here regarding How to Freak Out a Viking (Or Two). Since I haven't heard from Silkmouse in weeks, the story is on hiatus until I find out whether on not she's alive. I'll post an official message later._

_Penelope, over and out!_


	2. Danny You're a GHOST!

**Danny... You're a GHOST!**

_Okay, okay, I know I haven't been updating my stuff much, but I've got huge writer's block, and I keep getting distracted! Plus, I managed to get a hold of 'Mouse, but I haven't heard from her since then! So I swear, it's not my fault!_

_Okay, so it kinda is, but still. Anyway, here you go. I'll meet you at the bottom._

Tucker and Sam waited outside the portal while their best friend walked inside. Tucker wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but he knew better than to state his opinion during something like this. For the first few minutes, the two friends didn't hear anything, but then, out of no where, a bright flash of green light came from the portal, and they heard Danny screaming from the inside.

"Danny!" Sam yelled as the light died and she rushed inside of the portal.

"Sam, wait!" Tucker called fruitlessly. Sam ignored him, and rushed to Danny. But looking down at her friend, she noticed something different about him. Like that white hair peeking out from under his arm...

But before she could ponder this much, a green glow flickered in the distance of them tunnel, and it appeared to get closer and closer.

Sam gasped, and dragged Danny out of the portal as fast as she could. It's a good thing she did, because the second they were out of the thing, the whole portal lit up green, and they saw it swirling around and around. But Sam didn't pay much attention to that, and neither did Tucker. They were staring down at their friend in horror. Because he didn't look like Danny anymore. His hair was white, his jumpsuit was black, and when he finally opened his eyes, they glowed green.

"Oh god, Tucker." Sam finally managed to choke out. "He's a ghost!"

Danny had never experienced real pain before. Sure, he had been beaten up more than once, but that was nothing compared to the agony he had just felt. As far as he could tell, he didn't even have a body anymore. All he felt was pain, resonating throughout his every molecule. Finally, though, he managed to open his eyes. He blinked a few times, his head swimming as he noticed two figures standing over him. And then he heard something. A sentence of some sort.

"Oh god, Tucker." The voice whispered. "He's a ghost!"

A ghost? Where? Well, wouldn't his dad be happy. The dude had, after all, been looking for proof that ghosts existed for his entire life. But, why would the figures be staring at him if there was a ghost in the room? Unless...

Panic and horror swept through the teen as he realized the truth. Shooting up, he ran, or flew? to the table where his mom kept her mirror. And he stared at it for what seemed like forever.

His hair was now snow white.

His eyes had turned a bright, glowing green.

He was floating five feet off of the ground, and his legs had disappeared into a misty tail.

There was a strange white aura surrounding him.

He had to be dead.

There was no other explanation for these strange phenomenons. But, if he was dead, then where was his body? He looked around, but only saw his friends staring at him in disbelief. Suddenly, it hit him. He was now the thing that his parents hated, hunted, and destroyed without mercy.

_He was a ghost._

"No." He gasped to himself. "I - I can't be. No. I CAN'T BE DEAD!" He screamed in fear.

At that moment, there was flash of white, and two halos appeared around Danny's waist. The traveled in opposite directions, over his new ghost body, leaving behind his human one.

"What?" He gasped looking down at himself. He looked to his friends. He could tell from their expressions that they knew no more than he did.

Then, Danny knew.

"I'm half-dead." He said to himself. "No. I'm half-_ghost_."

And with that, he fainted.

When Danny awoke, he was laying in his bed with his family and his friends staring at him.

"Danny!" His mother gasped as he opened his eyes. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I – I'm fine, Mom. But... what happened?" He asked, staring at Tucker and Sam.

"You were showing your friend the portal." His dad told him. "You were standing right next to it. All of the sudden, the portal let loose a bunch of ghost energy. You and your friends got blasted, but you got most of it."

"I -" He started, knowing this wasn't what had actually happened. Then he looked at Tucker and Sam, and realized that they had lied so that his parents wouldn't know. "I'm feeling better now. Can I talk to Tuck and Sam alone?"

His sister and parents looked at each other, but they decided to let the three be.

"Only five minutes, though." Maddie told them. "Danny needs his rest."

The door closed, but no one spoke.

After about a minute, though, he had to ask. So Danny looked at them and said, "What happened?"

"You fainted." Sam whispered, distraught. "And then Jazz came in. She saw you and asked what happened. We didn't know what to do, so we just told her that the portal had blasted you. She called your parents, and we took you to your room."

He nodded, and then asked the most important question. "Di – Did it really happen? Am I really... a ghost?"

Sam hesitated, but nodded.

"Sorry, man." Tucker told him sadly.

"It's alright." His friend sighed. "But I need you both to promise me something."

"What?" They asked in unison.

"This doesn't leave my room." He told them. "No one can know what I am. No one... not even my parents."

They nodded.

After they had left, Danny sighed and looked out the window. "Sorry." He whispered as he slowly changed, although he didn't know who he was apologizing to. "But Danny Fenton's gone. The only one left... is me. Danny _Phantom._"

And with that, he flew out into the sunset.

In a clock tower, far away from Danny and his family, an old man stared sadly at a scene where Danny flew away.

"Everything is as it should be." He whispered as he turned away. "Everything."

_Aww, poor Danny! Well, hopefully, I'll do a little more updating soon. But don't forget to review! I can't remember to update anything if you people don't send me ideas and praise!_

_Oh, and just so no one's confused, this is the end of this fic. Sorry._

_Penelope, over and out!_


End file.
